Duet
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: Six months later, we still are who we were. But now we are called upon, to shead who we were and to see what we become. In our Duet. [Chapter 2]
1. Prelude 12:21

**Duet**

Six months later, we still are who we were. But now we are called upon, to shead who we were and to see what we become. In our Duet.

CHAPTER I: Prelude 12/21

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,

* * *

It was pouring. Raining like it hadn't rained years. "Do you copy?" a pause, "Do you copy damnit?" 

"I copy. What do you want?"

"I have news," a pause and a click, "what the FUCK?" Quickly pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number he needed.

"Vincent Valentine speaking," the man said.

"DAMN YOU VALENTINE!" the deranged pilot yelled at the man.

"Well if you wish to damn me you'll have to wait in line," Vincent quickly said, "What do you want Highwind."

"Well Cloud wants the great Vincent Valentine to come to the bar tonight, I was wondering if the General would grace us with his presence," Highwind quickly said.

"I have plans."

Highwind snorted, "Any of these plans include getting drunk?"

"Horribly drunk if you must know." Vincent said, "Well I don't know."

"Just come you stupid motherfucker, Tifa is serving for free. And…Reeve has some sort of news for us," Highwind said eagerly.

"What kind of news?"

"Something about a threat or something," he paused, "He wants us again."

"Cid, tell Reeve what ever he's planning. I want absolutely no part of it."

"Vince that ain't fair. You fought with us. You gotta help. I'll tell ya, Reeve is really shaken up, and he even got those Turks a helping. " Cid paused, "They all a miss ya too. Marlene misses ya." Cid sighed.  
"When will you land in Nibelhiem?" Vincent asked, he sighed, "I cannot fathom the slightest reason why I should help."

Cid smiled, "Its cause you've got soft for Marlene. I'll be there in an hour. Highwind out!" Cid shut the flip phone and placed it in his back pocket. Walking out of his shop room he past another window. Lighting flashed. Cid stared at the window for a brief moment; it hadn't rained like this since Aerith's death…Aerith's death was a loss that the planet wept over. Cid bowed his head and worked his way into the kitchen where his wife stood.

"Cid?" Shera turned around and looked at her husband, "Cid, what's the matter?"

"Shera…" he sighed.  
"Oh, I see. How long?" Shera brushed off her apron and folded her hands neatly, waiting for her husband to continue.

"I don't know Shera…" He slowly approached her and pulled her into a hug, "I love you…" Shera smiled and began to rub his back.

"Well, I love you too, Captain," Shera pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Do your job Cid, they need you." Cid smiled and nodded. Shera kissed his cheek and she felt him pull away. He was leaving.

She went back to her dishes as she heard the door slam indicating that he had left for hopefully the last time.

Cid walked up the ramp of The Shera and started the engine of his latest, and the one with a great repair job, ship. He really didn't want to leave, but…this was his job. His job. So off to…Nibelhiem. Flying wasn't so bad; it was just the rain. He landed at Nibelhiem and Vincent quickly boarded.

"Where is Shera?" he asked.  
"Home. She's safe there." Cid sighed and slammed his hand on the wheel, "Damn crew!" Vincent nodded.

"I assumed you'd bring your wife," Vincent said.

"Once you get married, you'll figure out why I'd had made Shera stay," Cid paused as his phone went off, "Sorry," Vincent nodded and turned to the bridge and made his descent down to the lodge rooms. Cid pulled out his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey old man!" Yuffie.

"Do you need a ride brat?"

"Nah, I'm already in Edge," she paused, "You convinced Vincent, didn't you Cid?"

"Cha I did," Cid dropped off, "Why?"

"Well it's been raining a lot and…well. Nevermind! I'll see you when you get here! Kisaragi out!" The line dropped and he put his phone in his back pocket again.

The intercom clicked, "Three hours until landing. We are now serving a light lunch in the mess hall." It clicked again. Cid shook his head and sighed, hopefully the ride wouldn't drag on.

The landed in Edge after many delays because of the rain; Cid and Vincent couldn't wait to get to somewhere dry. When they finally found the bar, they found Reno sitting outside the bar. "Evening. Foul Bird, Vampire." Cid lunged at the man, but found that Vincent was already in the way.

"Reno? Do you know what happens when I'm angry?"

"Do I want to know?" The rain was getting louder.

"Then I'd lay off. I'm not in my best mood." Reno didn't respond and Vincent walked into the bar slowly and took a seat away from the noise and near the window. It was now pouring.

"It's great to see you," Tifa exclaimed as she hugged the wet pilot. Cid let out a groan letting Tifa know that she was breaking the man's back. "Oh sorry Cid!" She turned around, "Vincent! There is somebody here that wishes to see you!" Tifa smiled and Vincent sighed.

"Who?"

"Marlene." Vincent tiled his head a little at this.

"I guess you want to see her?" Tifa asked cleaning out a cup.

"Yes, I would like to." Vincent said as he began to undo the latches on his claw. Tifa smiled and walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Marlene, Barrett, Reeve, Shelke, Denzel! Cloud!" Tifa yelled, "C'mon down! Vincent and Cid are here!" Footsteps and a screams were heard. Marlene ran halfway down the stairs and stopped halfway.

"Uncle…Vinnie…" her eyes where glistening. She ran down the stairs and carefully walked by Nanaki, not wishing to wake the fire cat, she the jumped into her 'Uncle's' arms and hugged him. "I missed you!" Cloud walked down the stairs to witness the event and even smirked.

"Seems that you're catching up…" Cloud smirked and took a seat. Vincent nodded.

"Your doing well, Cloud." The door opened slowly

"Hi there," Yuffie said as she sat down, "Sorry that I'm late!" Barrett snorted.

"Losing your touch, Ninja brat." He said downing his cup. "Got a follower."

"It's me!" Cait Sith yelled, the cat carried a stack of papers in his hands, "Hello everybody!" The papers flew out of his hands as he waved. Marlene dashed out of her 'Uncle's' lap and helped the robotic cat pick up the papers, as this was being done, Reeve and Shelke were deep in conversation unknown to them, the rest of the room was listening.

"Reeve, listen, we found her in time. When we excavated the Shera a day after Omega's flight we found her. She is in a coma like state. But stable. However we are facing a new problem in Kalm and other parts of Gaia…"

"I believe I understand…um… Hello everybody…" Reeve said with a small smile. "I did call you here for a reason." Tifa pulled a chair up next to Cloud as Yuffie slid into a chair near Cid.

"Just continue Reeve," Cloud said crossing his arms. "I know I'm being impatient, but if this is as severe as you said it was I would like to get a head start on it. Today," he hissed. Reeve's eyed widened.

He coughed, "Alright, well you know about the flooding in Kalm recently, I have had to evacuate most of Northern Kalm. Including part of WRO headquarters." He paused, "Shelke and I have discussed many theories about the rain, but we came up with one explanation. We have to go to who brought the Planet pain."

"Shinra…" Yuffie hissed. Reeve nodded. Murmured replies filled the room. Nanaki yawned and let out a low growl.

"But that's not all the bad news…I'm afraid. My sources indicate, in Junon, the mass disappearances haven't stopped. They are getting worse I'm afraid."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "But Reeve didn't you say it yourself that the only remaining DeepGround member is Shelke? Who would be causing the disappearances?" Reeve sighed.

"Yes I did say that Shelke is the only remaining DeepGround member, but I don't believe this is the work of DeepGround. I've heard stories about mysterious men lurking around the Junon outskirts and they sound more or less like…SOLDIERs." This caused Cloud to sit up.

"SOLDIER?" he said slowly, "But…"

"I know Cloud…but it gets worse…only recently we stumbled over some of Hojo's old files; we wanted to contact Vincent to see what we should so with them, but when we finally were able to get a hold of Vincent…the files…were stolen…." Reeve gulped, "This information was about Sephiroth..." Cloud groaned.

Yuffie stood up, "How could the WRO have this big of an information leak?! It's like they have an insider of sorts!" She huffed and fell back into her chair.

"That is a good question Yuffie; I would like to know about the leak myself. We have every right to be angry at this moment, because this leak with so…dangerous." He paused, "But first…we must go find Rufus Shinra and talk with him." Most of the team nodded. Vincent coughed and all eyes turned on him.

"Reeve…I have no idea why I am needed and I feel that my presence here only puts you all in more danger-" Somebody slammed their hand to the table. Yuffie stood up and looked at him. Barrett pulled down on her arm, almost forcing her back into her chair, but she remained standing and staring at him.

"Reeve asked you a favor. This has to do with the Planet. Like it or not. This is your home. Like it or not. It is your duty to help the Planet when it needs us. Like it or not, Valentine! You have not a choice!" She almost yelled. She was red in the face and sat back down. Vincent watched her as she buried her head in her hands.

'_She is the only one that can meet my eyes without fear.' _He thought as Reeve began to speak again.

"Well thank you Yuffie, though it wasn't really required…" He scratched the back of his head. The rain began pounding again.

"Damn rain! It's raining all over the Damn globe!" Barrett yelled.

"Indeed," Vincent said, "It is storming quite a bit." Cid remained silent. Yuffie did not.

"There is an old tale of some sort in Wutai…" Yuffie was cut off.

"That would be considered lore, Yuffie," Reeve corrected

"Right right! Well this story tells that when it's raining like this the planet is crying for its lost soul…but…who is the lost soul?" Yuffie trailed off.

Cloud stood up, "Well we need to go to Shinra…and where is he located?" He asked.

"Junon from the last transmission I got from him," Shelke said quickly. Cloud nodded.

"Then let's mosey!" He said.

"Damnit Cloud!" Cid yelled, "Say Move out next time…" Cloud mumbled and walked up the stairs. Vincent picked Marlene up off the floor and headed for the stairs.

Vincent walked up the stairs with Marlene in his arms; he had carried her up the stairs many times, for she had always felt safe with her 'Uncle'. He didn't know why, he was dangerous. Vincent walked into her room and laid Marlene in her bed, Tifa was waiting at the doorframe. He turned around. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing…can't a mother see her daughter off to bed?" Tifa asked calmly. She walked past Vincent and tucked the girl in. She placed a small kiss on her forehead and backed away.

"We leave in the morning. We'll meet up with Cid at the hanger…" she sighed, "Vincent…I thought that you were going to loose it…after Yuffie yelled at you."

"She was right, that's why I didn't yell," He said turning away with his cloak billowing around. Denzel pushed past the gunner and plopped down onto his bed. Tifa did the same that she had done for Marlene. Tifa turned around and smiled at Vincent.

"Why don't you go talk to her, she won't talk with me. She's really upset…and well…you know." She said sitting down in one of the chairs. Vincent nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He said walking out the door. Tifa sighed and looked back at the kids.

* * *

It took Vincent a little over fifteen minutes to find the precocious ninja. She was perched on the top of Seventh Heaven soaked to the bone. 

"Yuffie?" She spun around and took a fighting stance, only to drop it a second later.

"Oh hey Vince," She said, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" She shrugged.

"You know Vince, I could ask you something similar," She said. She brought her knees close to her body as the cold rain came down in sheets. "Or I could ask you why you left."

"I am dangerous. I have learned that through Omega…" He said looking down at her. She looked up.

"I don't think you're dangerous." She said gently. He looked away.

"Then you are gravely mistaken." He jumped off the roof and walked back into the building. She stood up after he had gone into the house.

She began to speak quietly, "I guess so…Vincent…I guess I always will be."

* * *

Sometime later, around three am, on the Shera, Cid awoke to the sound of his near by cell phone ringing in his ear. The man hadn't gotten much sleep anyways. This just gave him an excuse to move around and get up and do something. He carefully picked up the phone and flipped the top. 

"Hello? Cid Highwind speaking," Cid didn't feel in the mood to curse out whoever had called him at three am in the morning.

"Cid, dear? Did I wake you?" Shera. Cid beamed.

"No Shera. You called at a good time…I was just docking," Cid lied.

"Well…Cid…I have news…your going to be a daddy…" Shera paused and waited, "Cid?" It was no use anyways. Cid had already dropped the phone.

The rain seemed to let up at that one moment as they knew, she was blessing them with this gift.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed the new version of Duet. 


	2. Into the Ocean

**Duet**

Six months later, we still are who we were. But now we are called upon, to shed who we were and to see what we become. In our Duet.

CHAPTER II: Into the Ocean

Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down

Let the rain come down

Let the rain come down

Yuffie sat on her bed and listened to the pouring rain. It was three in the morning and she should have been asleep but she had the gunner's words on her mind.

'_Then you are gravely mistaken…'_

The rain trickled sown her window. "You're still awake?" Vincent was at her door.

"You're not asleep?" She countered.

He looked down at her floor, "I cannot sleep anymore. You should know that." He was still looking at the same spot on her floor.

"Okay what is on my floor that is so damn interesting, Valentine?" She said slamming a hand down on her bed.

"Then what would you like me to look at, Kisaragi?" He hissed jerking his head up.

"When you talk to somebody you look at them!" She said staring him down. His eyes met her eyes for that one moment. She regretted whisper-correcting-yelling at him. "Vincent, look, about earlier and about…just then…"

"Stop. This monster needs no sorries, from you," His eyes drifted to the floor again, "I don't need your pity."

"Stop acting like a God-damned Martyr! You're not the only one with problems! If you looked around and let us in! We could help you, but you have to do this on your own don't you? Don't you?" She asked leaning forwards.

"But… I don't deserve…your help…" He looked at her and the backed out slowly.

She got up and jolted forwards, "Don't you back away!" She grabbed the man by his cloak, "Now listen to me, Valentine, you need to stop this victimized act, I lost somebody at the hands of Hojo too! Somebody that I loved. Guess what…it wasn't your fault that SHE died. It wasn't my fault that my MOTHER was killed by her beast of a deranged son. It was Hojo's fault." He looked down at her and his gold claw reached from under the cloak. It pulled her hands off him. He pushed her away with one swift motion from the appendage.

"Don't compare what he did…" He turned away and walked out the door. The door shut with a click. She let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her wrists.

"Don't compare what he did….bah…I hope he knows…" She laid down and watched the rain fall until she drifted into a dream.

* * *

Cloud awoke with a pain in the back of his neck and a stiff arm. He really didn't want to get out of bed, but Tifa was standing at the doorframe with a pack in her hands. "Get up Cloud," She smirked, "We leave soon." Cloud moaned and turned over throwing the sheets off of himself and onto the floor. Tifa walked out of the room and Cloud began to pack and change.

Cloud walked over to the safe and began to open it with a three digit number code and a key around his neck. When the safe clicked, Cloud opened the door and took out his store of Materia and a small black bag. He opened the black bag and pulled out the small black orb. "Hey Yuffie!" Cloud yelled. He heard a set of footsteps and Vincent Valentine, entered the room instead.

"Yuffie is asleep, what do you need?" Vincent asked. Cloud held up the black orb.

"The Black Materia, can you make sure that Yuffie and you will guard it with your lives. You two have little or no Jenova in your bodies, and I trust that Yuffie would guard this with her life. And I know you would personally make sure that it's in your hands." Vincent nodded and took the orb. He held it up to the light and sighed.

"Yuffie, I know will guard this with her life. Thank you," Vincent said. Cloud watched as Vincent put the Materia in a bag where Cerberus's Materia was held. Vincent looked back, "Anything else?" Cloud shook his head. Vincent sighed, "Right." Vincent slowly exited the room.

Cloud pulled his pack up and quickly pulled a picture of AVALANCHE off his nightstand and he exited the room. Cloud shut the door behind him and ran into Shelke.

"Good morning Cloud," Shelke said, her voice was still monotoned but she was making some progress, "Tifa and Yuffie made breakfast."

"Yuffie is awake?" Cloud asked.

Shelke shook her head, "Yes, but seems to be distracted. Something happened between her and…" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"And…?"

"The breakfast was divine when it was warm. I wonder if Tifa can re-heat it," Shelke turned a page in her book, "We were going to wake you…but Tifa said for us to let you sleep. So we did." She grabbed her pack at her feet, "Are you ready to get on the Shera?" Cloud nodded. "Then go get Barrett and Denzel."

Cloud blinked, "What about Marlene?"

"Marlene has attached herself to Tifa and Vincent Valentine, she is fascinated with Cait Sith, and Vincent Valentine's Cloak," she giggled and then regained her composure, "I'm sorry. I must head out to the Shera now." Cloud watched as the young red head walked down the stairs and out of the bar door.

Cloud turned his back and walked down the hall and into Denzel, Marlene, and Shelke's room. There he saw Barrett and Denzel fighting over what is need and what was wanted. Vincent was seated on the other side of the room with his pack seated at his feet and Marlene and her pack seated on him; his eyes where shut and he gave the appearance of a sleeping man. The silence was broken as Denzel began to yell.

"I'm telling you Mister Wallace! I need to bring this! It will give me something to do!" Denzel waved the sketchbook around and then sighed.

"Denzel, we'll hav paper where ever we go. You don't need a damn sketchbook," Barrett said as he plucked the book from Denzel's hands. Cloud sighed.

"Barrett just give him the book, it's alright. Go on Denzel." Barrett handed Denzel the book, whom placed it in his pack and took off as soon as the pack was zippered. A muffled 'thanks dad' was heard as Denzel fled. Barrett turned back and glared.

"What chu do that fo Spike?" Barrett crossed his arms. Cloud stared blankly at the window and Barrett sighed, "I'm heading to da Shera fool." Cloud blinked as Barrett stalked out of the room. Cloud walked over to the window and watched the rain fall silently. Lighting flashed again.

"What is bugging you Strife?" Vincent said from his chair. He was now sitting up straight with little Marlene still attached to his neck. The thunder outside died out with a low rumble after Vincent spoke. Vincent's ruby eyes met with the azure eyes of the ex-Soldier.

"Nothing is wrong."

"_Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Nothing doesn't look like nothing." She smiled._

_I'm just worried what if I fail again? She faded._

"_You never failed."_

"Do you still think her death was your fault? I must say. I don't want you to turn out like me," Vincent looked down at Marlene and sighed, "Let it go. She would want you to move on." He sighed, "Dear Cloud…do you worry that you will lose another one that is dear to your heart again?"

"Yes."

Vincent sighed, "Then don't go. This battle can be our own. You may wait and worry if you wish." Vincent stood up, waking Marlene and placing her down, she waddled over to the door. He leaned over and picked up the packs he headed for the door.

"I wish to fight."

Vincent turned back around, "Is that what it's all about?"

"Vincent?" The man looked at him, "Could you take your own advice?"

Vincent walked out the door and slammed it shut. Cloud looked out the window to think about what had been said. The rain would not slow.

* * *

Tifa drummed her finger on the table and waited for the last two member of AVALANCHE to exit her bar so she could lock up. Yuffie sat with her pack over her shoulder.

"You alright Yuffie?" She asked. Yuffie nodded.

"Just a little sleepy. I can't sleep well in Edge. Too much noise." She sighed and smiled smally, she was lying. She could sleep fine in Edge; it was just that the words that Vincent had said echoed through her mind. Tifa smiled.

"I know how you feel" She looked at the stairs, foot steps echoed through the Bar. Yuffie looked around and grabbed her bag, "Wait Yuffie!" But Yuffie had already ran out the door. "What in the world has gotten into her?" shook her head and

Vincent walked down the stairs and sighed, "I'm sorry Tifa that I took so long." He walked out the door to be greeted by the other members and to a wait for Cid to come and pick them up. Vincent silently wondered why Cid decided to stay in the Shera and not at the bar like everybody else. He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft voice called to him.

"Morning, Uncle Vinnie," Marlene said and buried her head in Vincent's cloak He wanted to smile, but he decided against it. He did not deserve to smile. Vincent shifted and handed the bags to a crewmember of the Shera.

"Do you know where the captain is?" Vincent asked. Barrett and Shelke looked up.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Vincent Valentine," She said calmly. Barrett picked up Marlene who fell back asleep in her father's arms. Vincent turned his attention to a crewmember

"Well?"

"We found him past out in his living quarters, we took him to the sick bay…in the Shera…" The crewmember saluted.

Reeve laughed as he grabbed his bag and Cait Sith, "Cid. I knew he'd land himself in the Sick Bay if he didn't take care of himself!"

Vincent groaned and walked up the ramp to be followed by Shelke and Nanaki. Vincent walked down the hallways of the Shera and let himself into the Meeting room. Shelke threw her pack on the ground and plopped onto the couch. Nanaki curled up by the doors after the rest of AVALANCHE had entered the Meeting room. Tifa took a seat away from Cloud. Yuffie sat in a swivel chair and began to swing back and forth in it. Vincent watched her carefully. He didn't mean to come off as a jerk last night, but now she was simply avoiding him.

"_Vincent?" _

_Aerith? _

"_Mmmhm! In the next few weeks she'll need you."_

_Who? Lucrecia?_

"_No. You'll find out soon." She smiled and faded._

"Vincent?" Shelke was shaking his shoulder, "We were worried. You sort of zoned out." He blinked and sighed.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to the meeting please," Vincent said slowly. Marlene was by his side and he picked her up and placed her in his lap. She let out a giggle and clutched the red fabric in her hands.

"Alright," Reeve said, "When we get to Junon we have to go to Klein Inn." Tifa looked up. Yuffie also looked up. She didn't make eye contact with anybody. Vincent

"Why must we immediately go to an inn Reeve?" Tifa folded her hands and waited for the answer. Reeve scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"We will be with Rufus; he wishes to work with the WRO. He says he feels that it's the least he can do for us. In an hour we will land."

"Indeed" Shelke said, "That will be…" Reeve nodded.

"Anyways, when we land we'll have a thirty minute break, which includes lunch." Groans where heard from most of AVALANCHE and some of the crewmembers. "I will check up on Cid regularly and I'll be checking on….well a project of my own" Shelke glared. He smiled and paused "Well, so I shall be quite busy. I have a call in a few minutes, so if you do need me. Find Cait Sith and he'll notify me. Cloud?" Cloud shrugged. Reeve groaned as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Reeve smiled, "We are two hours away. Yes yes, I'll meet you at Klein Inn." He flipped the phone shut and smiled, "How fast can we get this ship moving?"

"We've never tried full capacity." The crewmember said. He saluted and said, "Alright…we'll try." The crewmember walked away and the rest of AVALANCHE remained seated. Yuffie stood up.

"I'm gonna go- Ergh. I hate…airships…I'll be in the sick bay," Yuffie said clutching her stomach.

Vincent began to get up to follow her; he still needed-wanted to talk with her, but was held in place by the young girl nestled in his lap. Barrett chuckled and picked his daughter up and handed the gunman back the scarlet cloak that she had taken from him. Vincent whipped it around his shoulders as Tifa spoke,

"If you need me, I'll me in my quarters." She smiled and walked out the door. Cait Sith, Nanaki, and Denzel were all sitting on one of the couches. Cait Sith was reading some sort of paper while the other two were asleep. Vincent walked out the door leaving Barrett and Cloud with the kids. Vincent was going to the sick bay.

* * *

Cid woke up with a headache and a small woman and a girl looking over him.

"Oh Cid!" The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "When the crew called I just had to come and see you! I'm so happy!" Shera. Yuffie stood beside her and snickered. Vincent walked into the sick bay at this very moment and raised an eyebrow. Did he want to know? He looked around and saw that Yuffie had planted herself in a chair. She looked not as sick so now would be an ideal time to talk.

"Yuffie," He said sitting down in front of her, "Can we talk?"

* * *

AN: I don't own FFVII or Into the Ocean. I own my muse! 


End file.
